Hell turned Heaven
by Ryoki Hirousuke
Summary: Well I'm reeeeally not good at writing these but the stories pretty good so please read and review if you don't theres just no point to updateing.


Me:This one is very happy to see that ppl are reading her story and would like to metion 2 things I definitly did not do this story alone it was created bythis oneandherBestest Friend in the world Kaliea whom this one hope is reading this and 2 this one does not own Yu Yu Hakusho thank you R&R please

Hiei: Tell me whats it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?

Me: Grrrrrrrr.SHUT UP HIEI! This One Is Not Kuwabaka Y'know.

Kuwabara: HEY!

Hiei: Oops couldn't tell.

Me: Shut Up Kuwabaka and You Shut Up aswell Hiei

Hiei:Why should I?

Kuwabaka:STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Me:GRRRRRRRR!lunges at Hiei

All 3:Dust cloud various punching sounds and yelps of pain

Kurama:sweatdrops Well anyways on to chapter 1 R&R.

Chapter 1

It was a cold stormy night in Makai, and a 15 year old Ryoki was lost in a place she thought to be Hell. She didn't know how she had gotten where she was all she knewwas that she was cold, wet, and lost. Ryoki, tired, curled into a ball at the base of a tree and allowed herself to drift into blissful unconciousness.

Illuminated by the the lightning a boy, looking to be around the same age as Ryoki, stood balancing on the branch of a tall Makai tree. His long black cloak hung limp as it was drenched by the pouring rain. His hair a blue so dark it was nearly black, als was weied down from its usual flame like style. Looking down he was able to make out the shivering figure of the ningen girl huddled under his tree. Leapin down he landed about a foot away from her head unsheathing his katana. Placing the tip under her chin he lifted her face so it was pointing towards him. In another flash of lightning he was able to make out some of the details regarding her features.

As Ryoki lay there she began to feel herself waking due to the probing of her subconsious. As soon as she felt something sharp being placed under her chin, Danger rang through her mind as her eyes snapped wide open. Rain fell into her eyes stinging them for a bit but she pushed it aside as she made out the siloett of a person standing over her....with a sword to her neck.

"Whaa!" she exclaimed as she rolled out from under the sharp object. A thin line of scarlet appering as she came up into a crouch. Gazing around her, her face showed confusion as her assailent was no where to be seen.

"Where,ed he go?" she asked herself aloud.

Ryoki stiffened as she felt the sharp point of the sword on the back of her neck. "Behind you." Unwilling to let him know she was frightened Ryoki set her face in stone.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Hn. Onna, I think the question is who are you and what are _you_ doing here."

"Well, I just happen to be a lost and deffenseless girl standing here talking to a complete and total JERK who just happens to be standing behind me with a sword to my neck!" she yelled at him angrilly.

"I don't think your in the possition to be mouthing off." 'Baka', as she so kindly dubbed him, replied in a VERY annoying tone.

"Since when is anyone ever in such a position, Baka?" she snapped back.

The boy scowled at her "Your walking a thin line, Onna"

"I like dangerous places." she said giving him her best 'I-really-don't-like-you-venom-filled-but-coated-in-sugar-and-hoeny-smile'.

"Your a strange person." he sain while sheathing his katana.

"Yeah well so are you......but don't worry looks aren't everything."

"Your lucky I find you so intriging or else you wouls be dead." he informed her.

"Oh I'm soo thrilled." she replied sarcasticly while rolling her eyes.

"Hn. Follow me Onna."

"Tsh. Why?"

Not responding "Baka" just roled his eyes and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. As they quikly departed from the small clearing, Ryoki's screams of protest could be heard ringing through the trees.

"PUT ME DOWN! HENTAI-NO-BAKA! MOVE. YOUR. HAND!"

End chapter 1

Kaliea:RYYOOKKII!!

Ryoki:silence

Kaliea:blinks I said:RYYOOKKII!!

Ryoki:pause Well your...um...turns o director What was my line again?

Entire cast:anime sweatdrop and fall over

Kaliea:Jumps up Enthusiastic! Your enthusiastic!

Ryoki:Oh. Right.

Director:Alright from the top

Kaliea:RYYOOKKII!!

Ryoki:W-wellgiggle your en-en....HA HA HA HA

Kaliea:throws hands up I don't believe it!

27 TAKES!

Kurama: Maybe we should just skip to the next chapter.

Everyone but Ryoki(who is still laughing):Good idea.


End file.
